koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Music Used in Kouja no Senshi Series
Here is a list of the music that is used throughout the Kouja no Senshi series. Openings *Op 1/OAV Op 1/Special Op 1/Movie Op 1/Movie Op 3: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) (S1; Acts 1-17; OAV Acts 1-8) *Op 2: Cha La Head Cha La by Hironobu Kageyama (DBZ) (S1 Acts 18-125) *Season 2 Special Op: Simple & Clean~Planet B Mix by Utada Hikaru (KH) (S2 Act 1) *Op 3: GO! by FLOW (Naruto) (S2 Acts 2-26) *Movie Op 2: Mezaee Pokemon Mastah 98 by Rika Matsumoto (Pokemon the First Movie) *Op 4/Xmas 1 OP/Xmas 2 OP: Over Soul by Megumi Hayashibara (Shaman King) (S2 Acts 27-37) *OAV Op 2: Futatsu no Mirai by Michihiro Kuroda (Rockman.EXE Axess) (OAV Acts 9-44) *OAV Op 3: Grip by Every Little Thing (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 45-70) *Special Op 2: Sanctuary~Planet B Mix by Utada Hikaru (KH II) *OAV Op 4: Target~Akai Shougeki~ by Wada Kouji (Digimon 02) (OAV Acts 71-132) *OAV Op 5: Hirari by Wada Kouji (Digimon Savers) (OAV Acts 133-145) *Op 5/Lita's Melancholy OP: Butterfly by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (S3 Acts 1-13) *Xmas Special 3 Op/OAV Op 6: Moonlight Densetsu by Nakagawa Shoko (SM) (OAV Acts 146-169) *Op 6: Ready Steady Go by L~Arc-n-Ciel (FMA) (S3 Acts 14-27) *Xmas Special 4 Op: Change the World by V6 (Inuyasha) *OAV Op 7: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku by Nakagawa Shoko (DBGT) (OAV Acts 170-180) *Special 4 Op: So Long and Thanks for All the Fish by The Tenebrae Choir (Hitchhiker's Guide Movie) *Op 7/Movie 6 Op: Moonlight Densetsu by Moon Lips (SMSS) (S5 Acts 1-??) *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Op 1: Ai (Chuuseishin) by Excel Girls (Excel Saga) (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *UPDATE: Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 1: ??? (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *UPDATE: Comedy/Game Special Shorts Op 2: Carnival Babel by Takada Band (Blue Seed) (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 2/Special Op 3: Shell by Bana (Witch Hunter Robin) (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Op 3: Sorami Cake by Orange & Lemons (Azumanga Daioh) (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 3/Movie Op 4: Open Your Mind by Yoko Ishida (Ah My Goddess) (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Op 4: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach) (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 4: Dreaming by ANZA (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *UPDATE: Clubhouse of Horror Op 1: ??? (Ends at Clubhouse XVI) *UPDATE: Clubhouse of Horror Op 2: ??? *Regular Show~KNS Style Op 1: Koi da! Paniku! by Yawmin (Ranma 1/2) (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *Regular Show~KNS Style Op 2: Sweet Magic by Magical Sweets (Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club) (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 3: ??? (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 4: ??? (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *UPDATE: Non-Canon Op: ??? **UPCOMING *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 5: ??? (Season 5) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 6: ??? (Season 6) *OAV Op 8: Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta mama by Naomi Tamura (Magic Knight Rayearth) *UPDATE: Comedy/Game Special Shorts Op 5: ??? (Season 5) *UPDATE: Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 5: ??? (Season 5) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Op 6: Zankoku na Tenshi no TE-ZE by Takahashi Youko (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (Season 6) *Comedy/Game Special Short Op 6: ??? (Season 6) *UPDATE: Sailor Moon Another Story Special OP: Moonlight Densetsu (The Finals) by Aya Hisakawa *Op 8: Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto (DBZ Kai) *Op 9: Owarinai Yume by Aikawa Nanase (Inuyasha) *Op 10/Special 6 Op: Sailor Star by Kae Hanazawa (Sailor Star) Inserts *Insert Song 1: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku by Utena Cast (Revolutionary Girl Utena) (OAV Act 6) *Insert Song 2: Carry On by Jennifer Cihi (SM) (S1 Act 124) *Insert Song 3: Power of Love by Jennifer Cihi (SM) (S2 Act 9) *Insert Song 4: La Moon by Moon Lips (Sera Myu) (OAV Act 44) *Insert Song 5: Hikari/Simple & Clean by Utada Hikaru (KH) (OAV Act 44) *Insert Song 6: Now is the Time by AiM (Digimon 02) (OAV Act 67) *Insert Song 7: I Think I Can by the pillows (FLCL) (OAV Act 68) *Insert Song 8: Seven by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (OAV Act 69) *Insert Song 9: Ai no Senshi by Yoko Ishida (SMR) (OAV Act 126) *Insert Song 10: Brothers by Vic Mignogna (FMA) (Act 129) *Insert Song 11: Sailor Wars by Sakurakko Club (Sera Myuu) (OAV Act 132) *Insert Song 12: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (KHII) (OAV Act 132) *Insert Song 13: Go Go Power Rangers by Masaaki Endoh (MMPR) (OAV Act 180) *Insert Song 14: Koisuru Otome wa Makenai by Peach Hips (SM PC Engine) (S4 Act 12) *Summon/Summon Transformation BGM: With the Will by Wada Kouji (Digimon Frontier) *Keyblade Jogress Valor & Wisdom: Break Up by Ayumi Miyazaki (Digimon 02) *Keyblade Jogress Master, Final, Limit, & Heartless: Beat Hit by Ayumi Miyazaki (Digimon 02) *Card Slash: Slash by Ohta Michihiko (Digimon Tamer) *Miss Naughty Summon BGM: Believer by IKUO (Digimon Savers) **UPCOMING: *Insert Song ??: Sailor Star by Kae Hanazawa (Sailor Star) *Insert Song ??: A Song of Storm and Fire by Tsubasa Chronicles Chorus (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) *Insert Song ??: La Soldier by Sakurakko Club (Sera Myuu) Endings *Ed 1: Truth by Luca Yumi (Utena) (S1 Acts 1-17) *Special Ed 1: Yasashii Yoake by See-Saw (.Hack//SIGN) *Movie 1 Ed: Primal Eyes (Parasite Eve) *OAV Ed 1: Heart Moving by Misae Takamatsu (SM) (OAV Acts 1-7) *OAV 1 Ed: Alumina by Nightmare (Death Note) (OAV Act 8) *Ed 2: I Wish by Ai Maeda (Digimon) (S1 Act 18-75) *Ed 3: Romancing Train by M.O.V.E. (FF Unlimited) (S1 Acts 76-124) *Season 1 Finale Ed: You're Just My Love by Mitsuishi Kotono & Tohru Furuya (SM) (S1 Act 125) *Ed 4: Don't Be Discouraged by Matsumoto Yasunori (Slayers Try) (S2 Act 1-16) *Ed 5: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku by Ai Maeda (Digimon 02) (S2 Acts 17-37) *Movie 2 Ed: Super Smash Bros Brawl Theme by Nobou Umatsu (SSBB) *OAV Ed 2: Tori Ame by Wiz-US (PPGZ) (OAV Acts 9-30) *OAV Ed 3: Every Heart by BOA (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 31-43) *OAV 2A Ed: Butterfly~Theater Size by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (OAV Act 44) *OAV Ed 4: Otome no Policy by Yoko Ishida (SMR) (OAV Acts 45-56) *OAV Ed 5: Brand New World by V6 (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 57-69) *OAV 2B Ed: Come by Amuro Namie (Inuyasha) (OAV Act 70) *Special Ed 2: Days~Aijou to Nichijou~ by AiM (Digimon Tamer) *OAV Ed 6: Princess Moon by Ushio Hashimoto (SM) (OAV Acts 71-95) *OAV Ed 7: Mayonaka no Door by Yifei (PPGZ) (OAV Acts 96-118) *OAV Ed 8: Keep On by Ai Maeda (Digimon) (OAV Acts 119-131) *OAV 2C Ed: Friends by Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Cast (PGSM) (OAV Act 132) *Special Ed 3: Itsumo Itsudemo by AiM (Digimon 02) *Xmas Special 1 Ed: Round and Round by Rhatt (Billy & Mandy Save Xmas) *Xmas Special 2/Season 2 Finale Ed: Tokku Made by Do as Infinity (Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) *Movie 3 Ed: Moon Revenge by Peach Hips (SMR Movie) *OAV Ed 9: The Shining Road by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) (OAV Acts 133-145) *Ed 6: Tuxedo Mirage by Peach Hips (SMS) (S3 Acts 1-13) *Xmas Special 3 Ed: Moonlight Destiny by Asakawa Hiroko (SMS Movie) *Ed 7/Amy's First Love ED: Rashiku Ikimasou by Meu (SMSS) (S3 Acts 14-28) *Season 3 Finale Ed: Just Be Conscious by Takayuki Hattori (Slayers Return) *Movie 4 Ed: Watashitachi ni Naritakute by Fujitani Miwako (SMSS) *Xmas Special 4 Ed: Brand New Way by Ganasia (Megaman) *OAV Ed 10: Virtual Star Hasseigaku by Luca Yumi (Revolutionary Girl Utena) (OAV Acts 146-163) *OAV Ed 11: Kokoro no Hane by AKB48 (Dragon Ball Kai) (OAV Acts 164-180) *OAV 4 Ed: Eien by Do as Infinity (OAV Act 181) *Special 4 Ending: Onaji Hoshi ni Umareta by Peach Hips (SM PC Engine) *ED 8: Boku tachi wa Tenshi Datta by Kageyama Hironobu (DBZ) (S4 Acts 1-16) *ED 9: Touch and Go by Megumi Hayashibara (Blue Seed) (S4 Acts 17-??) *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 1: Ride on Shooting Star by the pillows (FLCL) (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 1: ??? (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *UPDATE: Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 2: Groovy by Kohmi Hirose (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 2: Raspberry Heaven by Orange & Lemons (Azumanga Daioh) (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 3: Himiwari by Hearts Glow (PPGZ) (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 3: An Endless Tale by Wada Kouji & Ai Maeda (Digimon Frontier) (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *UPDATE: Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 4: One Star by Yousuke Itou (Digimon Data Squad) (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *UPDATE: Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 4: Lullaby by Minako Honda (Magic Knight Rayearth) (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *UPDATE: Clubhouse of Horror Ed 1: ??? (Ends at Clubhouse XVI) *UPDATE: Clubhouse of Horror Ed 2: ??? *Regular Show~KNS Style ED 1: I Am Sailor Moon by Peach Hips (SMR Movie) (Season 1) (Ends at Rika on Ice) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style ED 2: ??? (Season 2) (Ends at Tot Toys Christmas) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style ED 3: ??? (Season 3) (Ends at Who Shot Mr. Phage) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style ED 4: ??? (Season 4) (Ends at Goodbye Deponia~KNS Style) *UPDATE: Non-Canon Ed: ??? **UPCOMING: *Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 5: ??? (Season 5) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 5: ??? (Season 5) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 5: ??? (Season 5) *UPDATE: Regular Show~KNS Style Op 6: ??? (Season 6) *UPDATE: Comedy/Game Special Shorts Ed 6: ??? (Season 6) *Drama/Movie Special Shorts Ed 6: Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto by Mizuki Arisa (Sailor Stars) (Season 6) *UPDATE: Sailor Moon Another Story Special ED: Sunshine Moonlight by Pretty Cast (Sailor Moon Another Story) *OAV Ed 12: Agony by KOTOKO (Kannazuki no Miko) *Movie 5 Ed: Morning Moon de Aimasho by Pretty Cast (SMSS Movie) *Ed 10: Asue no Yuuki by Keiko Yoshinari (Magic Knight Rayearth) *Series Finale Ed: Kirai Sailor Dream by Sae (PGSM) Music Used #Sailor Moon/PGSM/Sera Myu #Digimon (all series) #Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z #Death Note #Vampire Hunter D #Slayers #Inuyasha #Azumanga Daioh #Fullmetal Alchemist #Pokemon #Witch Hunter Robin #Excel Saga #FLCL #Hayao Miyazaki Films #Rurouni Kenshin #Outlaw Star #Cowboy Bebop #Blue Submarine No. 6 #Akira #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Kingdom Hearts #Disney #Shaman King #Cartoon Network Music #Sonic Series #Rare Series #Ah My Goddess #Dragonball Series #Megaman Series #Ace Attorney Series #Homestar Runner #Peter Tchaikovlsky Music #Mario Series #Parasite Eve #Final Fantasy Series #.hack series #Gitaroo Man #Chrono Series #Zelda Series #Indiana Jones Series #Super Smash Bros Series #Sam & Max Series #Blue Seed #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Yu Yu Hakusho #Bleach #Ranma 1/2 #Tenchi Muyo Series (All Versions) #Kirby Series #Revolutionary Girl Utena #Magic Knight Rayearth #Kannazuki no Miko #X #Tokyo Babylon #Cardcaptor Sakura #Tsubasa Chronicles #RomeoxJuliet #Aardman Shows #Wallace and Gromit #All CLAMP Universes #All Rumiko Universes #All Bee Train Universes #All Gonzo Universes #All Toei Universes #All Shonen Jump Universes (More to Come) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi